CatDog (Season 4)
Let's face, fans are demanding a season 4 of CatDog. Oh, they'll get it alright, but there's going to be some changes. The 4th season will be exclusive to NickSplat, MTV and Adult Swim. The show will now have a TV-MA rating Changes to The Original * Dog will be slightly smarter. * Eddie is now a beaver and looks how he's suppose to look like. Not only that, he now tall, bloated, now has a strict personality and no longer wants to be a greaser. * The show will now have adult oriented material. * Rancid Rabbit is now short and now has a personality resembling Daffy Duck. * Characters get killed off. * The humor now resembles to humor of Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners and Teen Titans Go. * The voices are now done at Canadian base, Ocean Group. * Cat has the personality of Bernie Barges from Corneil and Bernie. * Season 2 and 3 new characters are now recurring. * Mr. Sunshine has a different personality and is still a jerk. * The show's production will now be handled by Xilam Animation. * Characters swears New Characters * Eddie Junior-Eddie's son who is a rich and spoiled as he is. but has a sweeter side. * Reggie Bullnerd-Mr. Sunshine's nephew who is also some sort of monkey creature who appeared in ChalkZone. He too makes Cat's life miserable like his uncle. * Penny Lefcowitz-Mr. Sunshine's Niece who is also some sort of monkey creature who appeared in The Mighty B! She also make's Cat's life miserable. * Nester-The main villain in the show's spiritual successor, Scaredy Squirel. Who happens to be a teacher in Nerbuge School and make's Cat's life miserable. * Momma-Nester's mother and his henchman who basically act like Mr. Sunshine. * Hubert Test-The main villain is the show's other spiritual successor, Johnny Test. Like Nester, He also happens to be a teacher in Nerburge School and make Cat's life miserable. * Chuck E. Cheese-Like in season 2 of Cloudy With Chance of Meatballs he & his gang also has a role the new season. However he's role in the series is very similar to Corneal Sanders' role in South Park. * Louis C.K.-A parody of real life actor Louis C.K. His role is similar to Wahoo Punch Bro from Adventures of Kid Danger. He goes running amok by bursting though a wall, masturbating in public and sprays his cum on anyone who asked "Who's Hot?" This is because of a infamous scandal that got him terminated from having a job and show business. This version of C.K. is not played by himself. Episodes * Elderly Delinquents-CatDog disguise themselves as old people to get out of school. * Juvenal Sh!ts-'''CatDog get locked up after a case of mistaken identity and do whatever it takes to survive. * '''High on Farts-Old Lady Ludwig rides around town selling people's farts and Cat hates it. 2 living Farts fly around defecating on people. * A Very CatDog Christmas (Done Right)-Fed up from never getting presents from Santa, CatDog, Lola, Mervis and Dunglap head to the North Pole to take themselves off the Naughty List, by "any means necessary". * A Man's Tale-Cat tries to gain independence from his mother; Cat is determined to hold on to his childhood. * Ray of The Dead-CatDog use an invention to turn people into zombies at Lake Nerbuge. * Rule of Gay-In order for Cat to get laid by Sally'O Neil, Rancid Rabbit blackmails CatDog to make he home coming queen in the gay pride parade. * It's an Abysmal Life-Following an argument with Cat, Rancid Rabbit seeks therapy from Randolf, recalling his dysfunctional early years. * DJ Jizzy Jeff-When Louis C.K. runs amok (naked) through Nerburge, Cat and Dog must find a way to stop him. * The Cheesefather-All the Chuck E. Cheese's in Nerburge got shutdown. Cat will do anything to get his beloved pizza back. Meanwhile, Mr. Sunshine discovers his niece and nephew has powerful (but cancerous) butt juices. He have to use it all up by farting on random people in town. * Lying Sh!ts-Cat rings Dog from school: there's an emergency! The Rancid Rabbit has confiscated a tape showing Dog creating a vortex. They must get the tape back at all costs. But Cat hasn't exactly told Dog the whole truth! * Sex Sandal at The School (part 1)-A sex tape of the teachers is revealed to the entire school and Cat is to blame * Sex Sandal at The School (part 2)-Rancid Rabbit turns the school into a giant walking machine to destroy CatDog once in for all, but Rancid's been double crossed by his right armed man, Mr. Sunshine his niece and nephew and Momma. Who wants to destroy Nerburge for being put up w/ the abuse the town had giving them. * Sex Sandal in The School (part 3)-CatDog has to settle the score w/ Sunshine and his posse at the school. The try to detroy the school and defeat Sunshine. After that they die inside the school, and is now thought of as a hero to the town (even by their enemies). A statue was made of them at the park as a result, Sunshine, Reggie, Penny and Momma are sent to a maximum security prison at the very end. Voice Cast * Brain Drummond-Cat * Matt Hill-Dog * Sam Vincent-Winslow/Randolph * Brad Swaile-Cliff/Mr. Sunshine * Terry Klassen-Lube/Mervis * Andrea Libman-Shreik * Scott McNeil-Rancid Rabbit/Eddie * Tracey Moore-Eddie Jr. * Tabatha St. Germain-Lola * Andrew Francis-Dunglap * Erin Matthews-Sally O'Neil * Charlie Adler-Nester/Hubert Test/Old Lady Ludwig * Terry McGurrin-Reggie Bullnerd/The Amazing Ray * Mike Pollock-Penny * Mark Hamil-Momma * Lee Tockar-Naughty Dog/Penguin * Jansye Jaud-Mom * Michale Dangerfield-Dad * Gary Chalk-Louis C.K. * Richard Newman-Santa * Jaret Raddick-Chuck E. Cheese * Dannah Feinglass-Helen Henny * Fred Tatasciore-Mr. Munch * Bill Farmer-Jasper T. Jowls * Eric Bauza-Pasqually